Burned Muffins
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Shelby tries to bake muffins for a date, but fails many times ! she calls Jesse for help and things get a little smutty ! Shelby/Jesse
1. Burned muffins are sexy !

_Title_: Burned Muffins.  
_Author_: israelianbabe15  
_Pairing,Character(s)_: Shelby/Jesse  
_Rating_: M  
_Word Count_: 1284  
_Spoilers_: none

_Summary_: Shelby trying to bake Muffins for her Date... she fails and calls Jesse, cause he is her only friend ! She totally forgets her Date ^^

_Notes_: Didn't fill any prompt with this, is my own imagination ! Shelby and Jesse belong to Glee ! If Glee was mine, there would be more Idina-and-Jon scenes and they would kiss at least once each episode ^^ !

! I still need a Beta … anyone ? Please ? I'm German and I know my language isn't the best, that's what I need you for !

Burned Muffins.

Saturday afternoon !

Shelby Corcoran was baking muffins !

She had a date tonight and did´t want to mess up anything that had to do with it.

Muffins are his favorite food, he had told her an their last date, so she wanted to try and bake him some. She's not really good at baking or cooking, but she ain't a quitter.

This was her seventh try, she had started early in the morning, knowing she would fail several times, but she didn't think she would need that many tries.

From the weird smell that came out of the kitchen, she knew she had failed again.

After taking the burned muffins out, she dialed Jesse's number on her phone.

He was the only one she knew, who would help her.

He never questioned her private life, not even the questionable men she had taken home at some competitions. Many of them obviously gay, she must have seemed very desperate to him.

"Shelby, what's up? Problems with the muffins?"

"No, they are fine ! Well, they are getting better each time, but they still burn too fast. That's not normal isn't it ?"

"Want me to come over and help you?"

"If you don't mind !" _God I seem so desperate !_

"I'll me there in 10'!"

When he knocked on the door she opened way too fast.

_Take it slow, he will help you ! You still got an hour left._

"Interesting smell ! How many muffins did you burn already?"

"Way to many ! Called you after my seventh try failed !"

"Okay, let's start all over !"

An hour later they had 20 muffins.

They looked perfect, but nobody should ever judge a muffin by it's look.

"We should try one ! See if it tastes as good as it looks ! You'll still have 19 left for your date !"

And so they ate a muffin.

"Wow ! It tastes great !" _Why does he smile at me like this ?_

"Yeah it sure does !" _She looks great with icing on her nose !_

"What ? Why are you smiling ?" _Don't make fun of me St. James !_

He then reached out and took the icing off her nose with his thumb.

Her eyes widened. _What just happened ?_

He had looked her straight in the eyes, but when he noticed what he had just done, he looked anywhere but at at her. He didn't have the strength to give her a reason for what he just did and he didn't have to.

She knew ! She could see it in his eyes.

Normally he was a great actor, but in that last few seconds she had seen his weak point.

_I can't believe this is happening ! He's my star ! He shouldn't think about me in that way ! He shouldn't touch me like that ! I shouldn't panic ! I should just tell him to go home ! Tell him it's wrong ! Maybe tell him to go see Rachel, or any other girl his age !_

But she just stood there, looking at him, not knowing what to do next.

_I always know what to do ! I always solve my problems on my own ! I always know how to tell a guy he doesn't have a chance !_

But in the back of her head she knew he had a chance.

He was young, smart and sexy. He liked her and didn't question her abilities. He was a great singer and actor. He was her star !

_Why doesn't she say anything ? Yell at me for touching her ! For not respecting her personal space ! She should throw me out ! Or slap me before ! Take some solos away from me ! _

But she didn't do any of these things. She just stood there looking at him.

When he looked back at her, she seemed a little puzzled. _She always knows what to do !_

He had taken her off guard he knew that, but he didn't think it would affect her that much.

Then it hit him: What if she wasn't so sure herself ? What if he actually had a chance ? Even if it was very little, he was sure he had to take the risk !

He took a step closer to her, took her face in his hands and kissed her.

She was surprised, but responded very fast. Deepening the kiss was her idea, if you can call it that, because her brain didn't have much to do with it !

Pressing her against the kitchen counter, he let his hands roam over her body. Hers were at the hem of his shirt, tugging on it. While taking it off, she heard a little voice in the back of her head, screaming that this might be the biggest fault of all time. But his hands then reached her thighs and he lifted her onto the counter, pulling her legs around him a little. Having him between her legs felt way too good to listen to the warning voice.

Now he took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra, which didn't seem to be enough for him.

While opening her bra, he started kissing down her neck. A gasp escaped her lips, as he reached a sensitive spot.

Her bra falling to the ground, Jesse now started kissing her breasts and suck at her nipples. She moaned at this, letting her hands fall to his belt, tugging at it.

When his jeans fell to the ground, he got the feeling that she was wearing way too many clothes.

Taking off her skirt and panties left her more naked than him, which made his boxers fall to the ground. Stopping every movement for a second, he let his eyes roam over her body. She looked into his eyes to see his reaction and she was happy to see, how much he really liked her.

When their eyes met, she smiled and put her lips back on his, while he pulled her body a little closer to him. "I want you inside of me !" was all she could manage. It was barely a whisper.

When he slid into her, she let out a moan. _God, he's only 17, how can he be so big ? _And the little voice inside her head gave up warning her. She just couldn't compare to this.

_Best day ever !_Was the only thought he could manage while trusting into her in a steady rhythm.

He had imagined this for some time, but reality always beat imagination.

Her legs pulled him even closer now, and he felt himself being close to the edge.

Feeling her orgasm build, he put his thumb to her clit, so she would come first.

And she did, her muscles clenching around his cock, made his orgasm follow hers a second later.

Both of them shaking in orgasm, they had forgotten everything around them.

They didn't even hear the doorbell ring, when her date came to pick her up.

The aftershocks had almost stopped, when they heard the doorbell.

He looked at her, with a question in his eyes, but she just laughed and kissed him another time.

She could still taste the muffin from his lips and when he kissed her nose a second later, he could still taste the icing.

Four hours and three orgasms later, they were lying on her bed, hands intertwined, not wanting to let go. _We'll find a way !_ ,both of them thought, We have to !

The End ! Or should I write more to this ?

Please review !


	2. Do the right thing !

A/N _Beta needed desperately ! _

Do the right thing !

When she woke up the next morning, she was alone, his smell still on the pillow.

Last nights events slowly coming back to her mind, she got up to take a shower.

On her way to the bathroom, she heard noises from the kitchen.

_Maybe he didn't leave!_

She slowly walked into the kitchen to see him making pancakes.

While he didn't hear her come in, she smiled to herself.

_Nobody ever made me pancakes !_

She went over to him, put her arms around him and smelled his shirt.

_Why didn't I do this ever before?_

…

_Oh right. He's my student!_

No more thoughts were spent on that topic, while he turned around and kissed her sweetly.

He never thought of her as the cuddling type, but it didn't bother him in any way.

She liked how he smelled, he could tell. She had snuggled very close last night, taking in his smell.

She also liked how he tasted. That, she had told him !

He sure as hell was the cuddling type, so he loved how she pulled him close so many times.

At breakfast, they talked about VA and what songs they should do next year.

Only thing neither of them wanted to talk about was, how this whole sex-thing was going to effect their working-relationship.

After breakfast they had gone to bed again.

They had sex four times, then they thought they should really talk about the giant elephant in the room.

"I don't want to stop this, Shelby!"

"Yeah, me neither. I don't even know, how to stop touching you!"

He kissed her "We have to make this work. But how ?"

"Jesse, you've become a great actor and I know I'm not that bad myself! We can just act like there is nothing between us and you can still fuck me anytime you want!"

_Anytime? Like in school somewhere ? Like in my parents' bed ? Like on stage sometime?_

She saw his look and quickly understood what it meant: "Any!Time!"

He felt like he was being seduced by her low voice and kissed her again.

The kiss deepened rapidly and soon they were having sex again.

Driving to school the next day, his car following hers, she new she did the right thing, although that voice in the back of her head seemed a little more present than yesterday!

TBC

A/N _I didn't think this would become a longer piece, but I think Shelby and Jesse need their own love story ! Reviews please !_

_AND I STILL NEED SOMEONE TO BETA MY STORIES ! _


	3. Wedding huh ?

Wedding huh ?

Acting like there was nothing between them, wasn't as easy as they had thought.

Seeing her in rehearsals, he just couldn't get his eyes off of her !

She was better at this though.

She managed to be like she always was, to yell at him like she yelled at all the others.

But sometimes she couldn't help but touch his arm lightly, when nobody looked.

They needed almost three weeks to get used to this.

Playing their roles in school, then coming home to be a couple again.

It felt right to be together. It felt good and new.

The only thing that bothered them, was Rachel and how she would react if she ever found out.

And she did find out.

Almost four months after it had started, they went out on a date, feeling like they should go out for the first time in their relationship. They picked a restaurant out of town, so nobody would recognize them. What they didn't know, was that Rachel and her dads used to go there, when she was a child.

Today they wanted to help her get over Finn, because he had dumped her again, so they took her out to her former favorite restaurant.

When they came in they saw Shelby sitting on one of the tables and went over. Rachel was exited to see her mom again, while they hadn't met very often in the past few months.

Coming closer to the table, she realized who her mom was with and began to panic. Shelby seemed to get the same problem, when she saw her daughter coming over. Jesse saw her shocked expression and turned around to see his ex-girlfriend walking in their direction, her dads following close behind.

Shelby and Jesse thought about what to do and they were both glad they had a backup-plan for this. It wasn't like them to go out unprepared.

"Shelby, hi !", Rachel had to stop herself from showing any panic.

_There must be a logical explanation for this !_

"Hey Rach, great to see you here. Jesse and I were just talking about a new setlist, but we could continue that later right Jesse?"

"Sure !"

After Rachel and her dads had gotten to their table, Shelby began acting a little awkward.

Or at least Jesse thought so.

She didn't let him touch her, even when nobody watched. She didn't even smile that much anymore.

When they came home, he asked her why she had acted all weird back at the restaurant, but she didn't really know either. She had just felt like it wasn't save anymore.

Lying awake that night, she remembered the look on Rachel's face, when she had seen them together.

Even though they had find a way to get out of that situation, it seemed like Rachel knew.

Rachel on her part was sitting in front of the mirror, reflecting on the situation in the restaurant. She knew something was up. She could tell by the look on Shelby's face, when she saw her.

She could tell by the way Jesse and her mom had interacted, before they saw her.

But in that moment she didn't really care ! Shelby seemed happy and Jesse looked more healthy than ever, considering his hard work for vocal, he never had much time for his own pleasures.

Rachel didn't consider talking to them about it, she guessed they would tell her when they were ready. _Hopefully that's before their wedding !_ _Although I can't really picture them married or anything !_

She didn't really care that he was her ex-boyfriend and she was her mom. She just wanted to see them happy. Being totally over Jesse, that wouldn't be a problem right !

TBC

Ok, well, I don't really know how to go on with this.

I somehow think that I wrote way to much to this !

Did I ?

Just review a little, it always makes me happy and may get me to write even more to this ^^

luv ya !


	4. I WANT SEX !

I WANT SEX ! ^^ (not me, that's the name of the chapter !)

"What if Rachel knows?"

"She doesn't know !"

"But what if she does?"

"Shelby, can't you just try to sleep, we'll talk about this tomorrow!"

"I don't want to sleep !"

"What do you want to do? Stay up and think about a thousand possibilities, how she could find out ? This is stupid, Shells ! Sleep !"

"I'm not tired !" _wow, that sounded sexy !_ Jesse wasn't the type of guy, who gets naughty every time he hears her talk or sees her naked or so, well he does get naughty every time he sees her naked, but not when she just talks to him.

"What do you want?"

_Oh c'mon, you can't be that stupid St. James ! I WANT SEX ! _

"Maybe we could … "

"I'm in !" and he said that way too fast, but he just can't control himself when she's talking like that.

She sits up in bed, crawls closer and straddles him.

He can't believe how fast she got him hard. Even though she always has this effect on him, he's still surprised every time.

While he starts fumbling with the hem of her shirt, she already got her hands on his boxers, pulling them down, then helps him remove her shirt.

His eyes open even wider, he doesn't want to miss a thing.

Leaning down, kissing him, she gives him the chance to roll them over.

He's now on top of her and gets better access to her panties, pulling them down to make more skin to skin contact.

Foreplay is never very long with them. It doesn't need to be, she's already much too wet to wait longer and he may come way too early, if they did foreplay.

He trusts into her and makes her feel alive again, forgotten are the thoughts about Rachel finding out, only thing that matters now is them.

He trusts into her again and again and makes her come beneath him.

Her orgasm is always followed by his. He's just strong enough to hold it back 'til then, feeling her muscles tense around him, he can never help it !

After a while, they lie next to each other. Still breathing hard, movements still a little shaky.

She get's it then. She shouldn't care, if Rachel finds it appropriate, this is HER life, HER relationship, HER man !

Its only their decision, what to do next.

The next day they tell Rachel and she's ok with it.

She kinda likes the idea of them together, she had time to think about it that night.

Maybe they are soulmates, in some weird, illegal way.

Maybe this will last.

No, this will last. She knows that just as much as she knows that Finn will come back to her.

And in old Rachel Berry habit, she can't resist the thought:

_Maybe when Finn comes back to me, we can go on a double-date ! … That would be fun !_

The End

A/N Wow, I didn't think I would finish this today, I just wanted to write another chapter !

But it feels right to end it here. I don't think it would do the story any good to write another chapter ^^ review anyway ? plllllllls ….


End file.
